Zombies
A subclass of undead They are usually humanoid like people who have died in some way but due to radiation mutating the still living cells which results in an ability to regenerate tissue that usually wouldn't regenerate. however, most of them have no memory of their previous life because all brain functionality had stopped previously and so losing all memory. When one has just come back to life their bodily functions can mutate faster than later on as they are quickly trying to adapt to their surrounding, as they are learning how to walk, talk, use their hands etc. During this process a lot can change to them. But their main function will always be survivability. They can not feel pain (or anything for that matter) and won't back away just by being threatened as the fear of pain is non-existent for them. Bleeding to death is another thing that won't happen as they wont rely on the blood to keep their body running, the radiation will do that instead and since radiation doesn't go away that easily it's basically the only source they need to keep moving. Organs still function but aren't required to survive except for the brain. Limbs could also be detached without pain and could be reattached by stitches or other ways of connecting the body part back to the body, as there are no nerve endings to die anyway. But the radiation in their body and brain will often lead to a rabid behaviour, staying alive is top priority and since most zombies get resurrected when they are alone and young only survival instincts will drive them, not social skills. However, it doesn't mean its impossible for a zombie to be socialized, but should always be considered hostile if encountered. Zombies grow more intelligent as they get older and learn from their actions. One of these things they learn is the suppression of their instincts and act more like a human would in a social situation, though this is mostly used to make someone at ease around them with or without malicious intent. As main defence against these undead fire is the most important as you need to burn them into ash before they will stop moving. Don't go for the brain if you are not sure to destroy the whole brain as only destroying a bit of it can lead to ever more aggression and rabid attacks and if left alive they will just regenerate their lost brain tissue within a week. Keep at a distance from them as they have quite strong muscles and are not affected by exhaustion due to the rapid regeneration of their muscle mass. Zombies are often recognized by their abnormal skin colour and dead stare in their eyes. A rotting scent and stumbling movements are also normal with zombies. Minimal reactions to injuries should be looked into further or avoided completely if spotted. Dark red blood with black spots in it is a sign of a rotting but alive body. Last thing is to keep in mind none can be trusted even if they look civilized, even if they are nice try to watch your back- information log ends there, seems like the writer had no time to finish it. Odd Note: zombies regenerate their lost tissue at a slightly faster pace than humans. This also counts for cells that usually don't regenerate. But it isn’t regeneration that acts fast so a simple wound can start regenerating after a week. Category:Races